Dungeon Raid!! (Pixelcore Season 1, Episode 4)
'''Dungeon Raid!! '''is the fourth episode of Pixelcore. The Episode Sky wakes up Sky: What the hell.....? He sees the everyone is gone He sees some stairs Sky walks up the stairs slowly Trail:Sky, you're awake! Sky: Y-yeah.....what happened...? Trail:You got shot, but we struck gold down here! Sky: Wait, really!?!?! Trail:Yeah we found some diamonds! Sky: Woo hoo! If we make some tools out of them, it'll be a lot easier to get obsidian! Trail:Yeah! Sky: let's mine it! Sky tries to pick up an iron pickaxe with his shot arm Sky: Ow... Pixel:Hey sky nice to see you up! Sky: Yeah....thanks. Shade starts mining and finds something Shade:Guys... Sky: What's up? Shade:I found this Mineshaft! Sky: Nice! There might be some more ore in there! They enter the mineshaft Miles:This is so cool! Pixel:Yeah! Sky: A bit spooky, but, it's cool-ish.....I guess.... GameTime hands everyone Iron swords Sky: Thanks, we're gonna need em' with all these spiders and zombies. Pixel:Thanks GameTime! Pixel:Thanks GameTime They walk into the shaft Sky: This is getting kinda freaky....... GameTime:Do you need to hold my hand Shade:snicker Sky: Shut up.....jerk..... GameTime:What did i say??? Pixel shakes his head Sky starts quietly singing Green Day to calm himself Trail:Focus up guys we..ooh a chest! Trail opens the chest Sky: Nice! What's in it? Trail:Watermelon,Cookies,ooh a Diamond! Sky: Nice! Suddenly they hear a noise Sky screams like a girl Miles:You scream like a girl! They hear bones rattling Pixel:Stand behind me guys! Sky: No problem! Hides behind Pixel A skeleton appears and fires at Pixel Pixel:Damn! Pixel rips the arrow out of him as he starts to bleed Trail:Pixel! Sky: Shit! Are you okay, man? Trail stabs the Skeleton and Miles sneaks up from behind on the other skeleton Pixel:Urk..i'm fine! Sky: Nice job, guys! Shade:I think there is a spawner in here.. Pixel:Yeah...there must be! More skeletons appear and fire at Trail Sky pulls out a iron sword and pickaxe Sky: Let's do this.... Trail dodges Miles:I'm going in for the spawner! Sky runs up to the skeletons and kills them, he then sees the spawner and breaks it Miles:Nevermind Sky: Too late! Woo hoo! Miles:Nice job Sky! Sky: Thanks, man! RBW heals Pixel GameTime:Okay we got more to worry about! A spider leaps down and attacks GameTime Sky runs over and kills the spider Sky: I'm on a roll! Another one leaps down and attacks Shade but he kills it Miles opens another chest Miles:A gold pickaxe..yay.. Sky: It's better than nothin', amigo. RBW:Okay im gonna mine some more see you in a bit! Sky: Wait, RBW! RBW doesn't hear Sky and leaves RBW goes out and starts mining RBW:Oo diamonds! He slowly moves towards the diamonds which are near lava RBW:Okay careful careful A spider comes near him RBW:Back Back back! The spider hits RBW into lava RBW:AHHHHHHH! Sky: Anybody else hear that? Pixel:What?! RBW:GODDAMNIT SPIDER! They run out and see RBW gone Everyone:.... Pixel:God.. Shade:We shouldnt have let him die there! Sky: Did he just..........die.....? Sky: Alright, guys! Sky: From now on, you HAVE to have somebody come with you when going out! GameTime:Great only 6 of us left and we havent even reached the nether! Sky: Everybody got that? Trail:Yep Miles:We lost the only person who knows how to heal us! Sky: Yeah....well, I mean......I know basic healing. Trail:We need to get out of here... Sky: Yeah...I see some minecarts and some day light, we can get out that way. Pixel:I have never rode a minecart before.. Pixel:You are the one who screamed like a little girl when a noise happened! Trail:Still can't believe that he is dead.. Sky: Yeah, but the skeleton could've killed us! Trail:Yeah but it was a stupid spider who knocked him into lava! Sky: CAN WE GET OFF THE TOPIC OF DEATH!?!?!?!?!?!?!??! I......I don't wanna talk about it....... Shade:Oof somebody has a dark past! Sky: S-shut up....... Sky starts to cry a little Pixel:uhh let's sing some songs! Sky: Whatever.......... Pixel sings its everyday bro Sky starts to hum "All The Small Things" by Blink-182 Pixel:Now we shall honor RBW Sky starts to play a guitar in honor of RBW Pixel:RBW I barely knew you but you are a respected man in my eyes you suffered the first wound out of all of us but that's okay because you were cool! Everyone:AMEN!! Category:TV show episodes Category:2017 Category:October Category:August Category:Episodes of Pixelcore Category:Pixelcore Category:PixelFox666